


With You, Always

by whenthebodiesspeak



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenthebodiesspeak/pseuds/whenthebodiesspeak
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: Furnace





	With You, Always

Soft music is playing in the background. Gentle tunes, enveloping the two bodies on the bed. A fire crackles in the furnace. Warmth. Soft glow. Yellows, Reds. Deep shadows, brilliant golds. Fingertips are searching, exploring– finding their way to the most sensitive places. Love. So much love. Soft pants, whispers, promises... I missed you. I love you. I need you.  
Heat. Passion. Kisses and soft bites. Tongues, hands, bodies. In sync, moving together, breathing together. One.  
A loud bang shatters these fragile memories. Talking. Voices everywhere. Being surrounded by people and still feeling lonely. Missing, longing. Searching.  
Only two weeks...


End file.
